the_game_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Cast
The Game had many main cast member comeing and going at differnt times Main cast * Tia Mowry Hardrict (season 1−5) as Dr. Melanie Barnett-Davis, M.D. - Melanie Barnett-Davis is the show's main protagonist. In season one, Melanie is a medical student who gave up the chance to attend Johns Hopkins School of Medicine to move to San Diego with her boyfriend Derwin Davis while attending a less prestigious medical school in the area. Melanie is the cousin of Los Angeles attorney-turned-restaurateur Joan Clayton. In season 1, Melanie and Derwin break up due to Derwin's infidelity, which starts a series of ups-and-downs between the two. In the season three finale, Melanie finally marries Derwin during a private ceremony. In season 5, she decides to pursue her medical career and begin a residency program at Johns Hopkins School of Medicine. Derwin was against it at first but eventually came around. She was leaving the cast as a series regular in season 5 finale episode "The Championship Game Episode”. * Pooch Hall as Derwin Davis (starring seasons 1-5; guest appearance in season 6) - Derwin Davis is a wide receiver for the San Diego Sabers and husband of Melanie Barnett. In the season one finale, Derwin has an affair with Drew Sidora, and Melanie breaks off the relationship. In the season two finale, he finds out his ex-girlfriend Janay is pregnant with his baby. In the season three finale, Derwin's son is born and he finally marries Melanie in a private ceremony. In the fourth season premiere, there are some questions regarding the true paternity of Derwin's son. Derwin also emerges as a superstar player in season 4, getting numerous endorsement deals, including Nike, and becoming the new face of the Sabers organization. In May 2012, it was announced that Hall would not return to The Game for the 6th season; however in August 2012 it was announced that he would be returning, but Hall would only appear in one episode. In Season 6, Derwin was traded to Baltimore in exchange for Blue, who was chosen by Baltimore as the Number 1 Draft Pick. This allowed Derwin to be with Melanie, who is in Baltimore doing her Residency. The trade, however, was not planned by Derwin, but executed by the team owner because Derwin was responsible for the injury of former teammate and quarterback Kwan Kirkland. He was leaving the cast as a guest star in season 6 premiere episode "The Blueprint". * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Latasha Tasha Mack – Latasha Mack (generally known as Tasha Mack) is the mother of Malik Wright and begins the series as his manager. Malik, giving his mother an ultimatum at one point, eventually fires Tasha. It is then that Tasha builds her own management company, Tasha Mack Management. She dissolves the company, however, to join Irv Smiff Management (ISM). In season three, she falls in love with former NBA basketball player Rick Fox, who also works for ISM. Tasha ends up getting fired from ISM, and dumps Rick in the aftermath, assuming that he knew all about Irv Smith's plans to fire her. In the season three finale, Kelly Pitts and Tasha have a falling-out when Kelly discovers that Tasha set her then ex-husband, Jason Pitts, with his then new girlfriend, Camille. The altercation soon turns physical, Kelly punching Tasha. Season four started with Tasha as Derwin's agent. She had also begun dating a much younger man named Donté (played by former 106 & Park host Terrence J). In Season 5, Tasha decided to be celibate after a brief romance with a male escort (Carl Anthony Payne). She eventually falls for her longtime friend Pookie (Rockmond Dunbar). In the Season 5 finale, her ex-boyfriend Rick Fox returns. In Season 6, she appoints herself Sunbeams president due to Jaz arguing with everybody with Tasha and Keira and Chardonnay. * Brittany Daniel as Kelly Pitts (starring seasons 1–3; recurring season 4, 7–present) – Kelly Pitts is the wife of Jason Pitts, mother of Brittany Pitts, and former President of the Sunbeams. Kelly and Jason divorced at the end of season three. At the start of season 4, it is revealed that Kelly is now a reality TV star, with her own show centered around the ex-wives of professional athletes. Her character was bumped down to recurring in season 4, and her character was effectively written out of the show in season 4 after she stated to Jason that she needed to head back to home to her parents to find herself again. Daniel has since made no further appearances in the series. In season 6, Kelly is heavily mentioned by the remaining characters (especially Tasha). After being referred to a therapist by Kelly, Tasha reveals that Kelly has since moved to Paris. She made her return in season 7. She came to Chardonnay and Jason's wedding. She and Jason get remarried in Season 9. * Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright – Malik Wright is the San Diego Sabers superstar quarterback and the son of Tasha Mack. Arrogant and cocky, Malik initially begins the series as an immature womanizer. He falls in love with actress Robin Givens and convinces her to marry him as a publicity stunt. In the beginning, he lived with his mom but eventually gets his own place for the purpose of being able to party every night. He also fired his mom in season 2. In the third season, he finally meets his father and his half sister, Pucci, whom he tries to help with her singing career. In season 4, Malik is still a cocky, spoiled playboy who is sleeping with the wife of the Sabers' new owner (guest star Meagan Good). Malik gets incarcerated for assaulting a cop and DUI, and goes to rehab to solve his newfound problems. In rehab, he falls for a troubled supermodel Jenna Rice (Tika Sumpter). Season five, Malik goes toward financial issues and is forced to sell his multi-million dollar mansion and his cars. The Season five finale, Malik ends his relationship with Jenna. He seems to be getting his life together, but have converted back to his old ways. * Coby Bell as Jason Pitts (starring seasons 1–3, 6–present; recurring season 4-5) – Jason Pitts is the San Diego Sabers team captain and superstar wide receiver. He is the husband of Kelly Pitts, although they divorced in season 3. Jason and Kelly have one child, Brittany Pitts. Jason had a girlfriend briefly in season 3 (guest star Stacey Dash); however, he is single at the beginning of season 4. Jason is officially cut from the Sabers in season 4, and he becomes a correspondent on Benched, a sports news television series hosted by former NBA basketball player Chris Webber. In Season 5, he is a correspondent on his own show, The Pitts Stop, and is in a romantic relationship with girlfriend-wife Chardonnay (portrayed by Brandy Norwood). in season 7 Kelly came to Chardonnay and Jason wedding and he did not want to marry her because he was still in love with Kelly. He and Kelly get remarried in Season 9. * Brandy as Chardonnay Pitts (starring season 6-present; recurring season 5) – Chardonnay is a feisty and sassy bartender. She and Jason met when he came into the bar where she works. Chardonnay refused to serve Jason and Jason ended up telling her boss, who fired her. Feeling bad after he got her fired, Jason takes her out to eat. They wind up in Tijuana. Jason gets drunk and Chardonnay ended up tricking him into marrying her to see if he really loves black women. They returned to San Diego and decide to get their marriage annulled. The Season 5 finale, Chardonnay and Jason decided not to go through with the annulment and stay married. Jason also bought Chardonnay her own day spa. * Lauren London as Keira Whitaker (season 6 – present) – a former child star who starred in a fictional 'Cosby'-esque sitcom called Stuck Together. She is struggling to make the transition from child star to adult. Keira is one of the new characters that was introduced in Season 6. Her character does replaces Melanie; until episode 146, but is a new character added into the script. Her love interest it Jay Ellis "Bryce Westbrook". The two meet at a party where they later hookup. After being shut down by Keira, Blue hooks up with Keira's friend Ciara. She was joining the cast as a series regular; along with Blue in season 6 premiere episode "The Blueprint". * Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook (season 6 – present) – a wide receiver and the first overall draft pick from Stanford who is highly educated and often the smartest person in the room. But even though he is bright, he is still a young man who has a lot to learn about life, love and himself. Blue is one of the new characters that was introduced in season 6. His character not replaces Derwin Davis as a main character. Blue was traded from Baltimore to San Diego in exchange for Derwin. Although this would allow Derwin to be closer to his wife in Baltimore, the trade was not his choice. He was joining the cast as a series regular; along with Keira in season 6 premiere episode "The Blueprint”. * Barry Floyd as Tee-Tee Carter is a honarary cast member he was been in every season.